


Torrent of Emotions

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Nuts & Dolts Week [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Galaxy Railways AU, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot/Human Relationships, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: When Ruby is being scouted to join a different branch of the SDF, Penny feels the loss more than most until the silver-eyed soldier returns to calm her fears.





	Torrent of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Nuts and Dolts week: Reunion  
> A kind of semi-sequel to "Change in the Air"

The entire common room was silent at first. No one looked at each other. No one moved an inch. They all were frozen in place as the news slowly seeped into their mind. It was always a possibility, but they never thought it would happen now of all times. Penny stood near the back, out of sight of the others and listening as they talked it over.

Roman looked around the room, shrugging in that same cocky way he did. "I mean, Neo wouldn't have told me if it weren't the case. Ruby Rose is SPG material, and that's all there is to it."

"She's been gone for a few weeks," Ren stated. "And General Lionheart has been keeping tabs on most of the cadets over the past few years. It'd make sense he'd want someone like Ruby."

"General Lionheart was also part of the old crew under her mother," Pyrrha said. "And he was there when Yang went missing. There's probably some personal bias there."

"Can't prove it though."

"I still can't believe she's considering it," Jaune muttered.

"I still can't believe they passed up Weiss and Gwen," Nora sighed.

"But Ruby's not going to go," Sun assured. "I mean, we're all here! She wouldn't leave us behind."

"The SPG are the best of the best," Weiss spat. "It's an honor to even be considered. She's probably going to join, like her sister."

Penny remained quiet, her hands behind her back. As much as she wanted to believe Sun, there was a high chance that Ruby might take the offer.

_There's no way though, right? Is Ruby really going to join the SPG? Is she really going to leave me behind?_

"You're not serious," Blake scoffed. "There's no way she'd do it."

Weiss looked at her questioningly. "Really? You sure are singing a different tune now."

Blake's ears curled as she looked at Weiss, her face heavy with emotion. "I just don't think she's ready. The SPG is for those who can go beyond what we do. Ruby's not that strong yet."

Everyone turned to her in surprise. Penny knew why they were reacting like that, but she didn't really care. The group began to bicker and voices slowly rose as everyone began to debate how ready Ruby was for such a position. Roman tried to get them all to calm down, only for the group to become even more rowdy.

"Of course she's ready!"

"She can't even follow orders!"

"She at least deserves a chance!"

"Ruby would be a wonderful addition to the 1023."

"We should be happy for her!"

"Guys, come on. Stop arguing-"

"Ruby Rose would probably be better off in the SPG-"

**_"SHUT UP!"_ **

The bickering officers all ceased their squabbling and turned to look at Penny, eyes wide in horror. Penny could feel her shoulders shaking as she tried to remain calm. Her entire body was overheating, and she could hear small sparks of electricity running through her limbs. She hadn't meant to yell at them, but hearing all of them talking about her Ruby-

_Stop it, Penny. She's not your Ruby._

"Penny?" Roman asked softly. "Are you okay?"

She looked up from the floor, eyes glowing a harsh green as she glared at all of them.

"Penny-"

"If Ruby decides to leave, it's her choice," she growled. "If she decides to leave us, we give her a happy smile and wish her the very best. If she decides not to, we welcome her back with open arms. Either way, we are throwing her a party to celebrate. Now, stop your constant bitching and go find something productive to do!"

Penny slammed her fist into the wall behind her, causing it to crack and the others to jump in fright. She didn't even wait for their response. She turned and stormed out, hurrying off to the officers' personal quarters. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. She just needed quiet. She needed to step away and regain her thoughts.

_They're so stupid!_ she thought. _They're always bickering about things! It doesn't matter what they think! If SDF isn't what Ruby chooses, then that's that! If she chooses SPG over me, I don't care as long as she's happy!_

Penny slowed down, stopping in front of a door near the end of the hall. She hadn't realized how far she had walked. Her systems seemed to begin to cool down, and now she was able to think clearly. Her green eyes darted about briefly before resting on the nameplate on the door before her.

"R. Rose," she read. "This is Ruby's room...but...why am I here?"

That was a stupid question, she thought. She knew full well why she was there. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her card key, thanking whoever it was most people thanked when they were grateful for having a certain perk. Like being able to enter a room because the owner gave you clearance. She assumed most people thanked some kind of higher power. In her case, that'd probably be Ozpin.

_"If you ever need to check on me, or if you just wanna hang out, feel free to come by my room. I've got a lot of manga on the shelf you might like."_

Penny stepped into the room, leaving the lights off as she went over and sat on the bed. There weren't a lot of personal items out in the open. A few pictures, a lamp, a fairly decent bookcase with a selection of movies and books to look through. There was a small computer terminal on the desk near the window, and a bulletin board on the wall beside the closet.

Penny didn't move for a while. She just sat there, taking in everything. She'd never been in another officer's room just because she wanted it. It was a new experience. If she had a heart, she was sure it'd be beating rapidly right about now.

Just like Ruby's that day. 

Penny could still remember their first true conversation. The first time they really started to be something more than just shipmates. 

The day she started to feel more human.

_"I'm just an Atlesian Medical Android. I'm not human, Ruby. You need to stop treating me as such."_

_"Of course you're human! You think just because you have nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me? You have a heart, and a soul. I can feel it."_

_"But I'm not made of 'nuts and bolts'. I'm made of special-"_

_"Penny, stop. It doesn't matter what you're made of. You're human. You're my friend."_

"I'm her friend," Penny whispered. "It's okay for me to be here. Right?"

Despite not needing too, Penny curled up under the blankets and closed her eyes to sleep. Her programming would alert her if anything happened. In the meantime, she'd wait there.

_If I'm really human,_ she thought. _Maybe I'll dream of Ruby._

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby made her way slowly down the hall toward her quarters. The conversation with Lionheart still resonated in her ears.

_"So what exactly is your goal?"_ he asked. _"Is it to live up to your mother's legacy? Or perhaps to get vengeance for Yang?"_

_"It was something like that, at first,"_ Ruby admitted. _"But that's not the case anymore. I just want to help people. I want to protect people."_

_"Then it shouldn't matter what you pick. The choice is yours. SPG or SDF, you'll be protecting the peace."_

He was right.

And that was why Ruby had decided to stay.

That, and another reason.

_"Live, Ruby. I love you..."_

She heard that. She definitely heard that. She wasn't imagining things. Penny truly said that she loved her. She didn't believe it at first, simply because it was it was supposed against Penny's programming. She wasn't supposed to develop any emotions beyond those that help with her bedside manner. Love was not meant to be possible.

And yet, Ruby honestly hoped it was. She cared a lot about Penny. She didn't know how much, but it wasn't like with the rest of her team. It wasn't the same kind of affection she had for her family. Whatever this was, it was new, and Ruby didn't want to let it go.

_Tomorrow I'll go back to everyone and tell them I'm staying. And I'll tell Penny how I feel. If I ever figure that out...Damn, why can't emotions be as simple as engine maintenance? Whatever, I'll figure it out in the morning._

Ruby entered her room, throwing off her uniform and pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She wasn't going to bother hanging it up. Her body ached, her eyes were sore, and she was ready to sleep for a thousand years.

"Hope Captain Ironwood missed me," she whispered. "I'm sure the others probably are going to yell at me for passing this up but I don't care. I'm gonna give them all hugs and we're going to have fun and-"

**_"Ruby?"_ **

Ruby froze in place, resisting the urge to reach for her gun. It was a calm, sweet voice she knew far too well. She turned around slowly, eyes wide as she saw the ginger curls that were unrolling after being submitted to the dreaded bed head. The pink bow untied and fallen to the floor. Light freckles, beautiful spring green eyes, and a sleepy smile.

"Penny?"

Penny climbed out of bed, throwing her arms around her. "Welcome back."

Ruby nearly stumbled back. She was surprised to say the least, but she wasn't going to say she wasn't happy about this. She smiled, wrapping her arms around her Penny.

"It's good to be back," she said. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long. SPG drills were hell."

"I can imagine..."

_That's not good,_ Ruby thought. _Penny never trails off like this._ "Penny? Is there something wrong?"

Penny remained quiet for a while, her grip around Ruby tightening just a bit. "Are you going to be joining the Space Panzer Grenadiers? Are...you really going to be leaving us?"

Ruby gently ran her fingers through the ginger curls, humming contently as Penny rested her head against her shoulder.

_She doesn't want me to go._

"No," Ruby assured her. "I'm not going anywhere. Especially not after we just saw each other for the first time in weeks. I'm not leaving you, Penny."

Penny grinned from ear to ear, picking Ruby up and spinning her around in gay abandon. **_"Sen-Sational!"_**

"Woah!"

The two of them laughed as they fell back onto the bed. There were a lot of thing they were going to have to talk about, but Ruby had to wait until morning to even bring it up. She could barely keep her eyes open as is, and it was almost midnight.

It was time for rest.

"Good night, Penny," Ruby yawned. "I love you..."

The world began to fade away as her head hit the pillow, and she almost missed what Penny said.

"Good night Ruby. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried about 100 different scenarios for this prompt. I really had a hard time with it for some reason. Normally I can come up with something more light hearted and fluffy. 
> 
> My mind is probably too stuck on my NaNoWriMo project I guess.I still haven't decided if I'll do Nuts & Dolts in the main fic.  
> Let me know what you think of this AU and if it's something you'd be interested in seeing more of. Any and all critique welcome.


End file.
